Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by chocolatemud14
Summary: In this holiday-themed Life is Beautiful spinoff, join Lucas and Peyton as they celebrate Christmas Day with their friends and family. There's enough fluffy goodness to go around! No need to have read LIB to enjoy this. LP O/S


_In the spirit of the Holidays, I decided to re-release a Christmas-themed chapter you'll find in **Life is Beautiful. **This piece is slightly different than the original, I've added some new scenes and trimmed some old ones to out._

_The Christmas season inspired me to do this, and I figure we all need some good old, happy Lucas/Peyton interaction, especially if you've been reading **You Are Not Alone.**Anyway, I hope you guys like this! _

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas **

A Life is Beautiful Spin-off

It was that time of year again. Where the snow would fall and blanket the small little North Carolina town, making the trees sparkle and the air hazy. On every other street corner there were endless row of pine trees, the sweet smell of hot chocolate, and a winter chill. It was Christmas time.

It was Lucas' favorite time of year; no doubt. He loved the first moment where snow would fall; and he would take Ella out and help her build a snowman, or a little igloo that she'd fit perfectly inside of. He didn't mind when his daughter and his wife watched and directed him where to put the Christmas lights, and they'd laughed one time when he almost slipped, to which he threatened to bombard them with snowballs. He learned never to go two against one.

The wait for Santa Claus had never seemed so long for Ella… her mom helped her make her own little calendar, and she'd cross out the days as they passed. She drafted her Christmas list early; and to Lucas it seemed so long that that little piece of rolled up paper would go on for days. Peyton would laugh and tell Ella that she needed to cut it down big time.

When the time came, the little family of three would go to a little diamond in the rough to pick out the perfect tree. Ella loved getting the tree; and it was established early that she had an unbelievable knack for picking the right one. Then, after they'd wait for the tree branches to open and it was put in the stand, Peyton harvested her Christmas tree ornaments. That was something not many people knew, except family. Peyton loved Christmas tree ornaments. Every holiday season her and Brooke would go to Macy's and pick out the best ones… Peyton had been collecting for years. She wrapped them up ever so carefully in tissue paper, once, twice, sometimes even three times, depending on how fragile they were. She would keep them in the boxes that once housed Ella's doll clothes and other accessories she would get as presents. Sometimes she labeled the boxes based on theme; "Winter Wonderland" and such. Lucas teased her about it, but she ignored him with a smile on her face. She knew he would never be able to deny that when the tree was done, it would look amazing.

Ella was extra careful around the tree; knowing how much the ornaments meant to her mother and that if she lost her balance and fell, something could've broken. All she really cared about during Christmas Tree decorating was one thing.

"Mama, we have to find Snoopy," she would say in her tiny adorable toddler voice. Snoopy was her absolute favorite Christmas tree ornament, that her babysitter since she was born, Maria, got her one year. She adored Maria, so in turn she adored little Snoopy in his cute little Santa outfit and hat with a green sack (carrying presents) slung over his shoulder. So much so, that every year during the time where she helped decorate the tree, it became a sort of (careful) game for her where she would unwrap each tissue covered bundle… hoping to see the ornament underneath.

Even if the wait was slow for Ella, as it probably would for any other innocent, eager and excited child, it flashed by almost like the speed of light for her parents both. It was to the point where Lucas couldn't believe that it was Christmas morning, and as he was staring at his wife stir awake, he couldn't wait to tell her so. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled, and he reached over to brush the hair from her face. "Good Morning," she whispered, and snuggled closer to him under the covers because the winter had made everything so cold.

"Morning," he returned, and a smile grew on his face. "It's Christmas," he whispered, and Peyton adored the twinkle he held in his eye, like he was a little boy again.

"It's Christmas," she confirmed.

Lucas took a deep breath. The time flew by and he got to spend another Christmas with his amazing and loving wife. She leaned in to kiss him, but then stopped when she heard that little knock on the door

The knob turned and Ella walked in carefully, clutching her Minnie Mouse, and wearing red pj's like she always did during this time of year.

"Hey you!" Peyton greeted, and Ella came rather quickly to the foot of her parent's bed, and Lucas lifted her up. "Merry Christmas," She gave Ella a big hug and kiss, playfully rocking her in her arms. She knew how much Ella loved this Holiday, and she wanted to make it great for her. Whether that meant having her help choose which decorations to choose, and what they should put on the Gingerbread house. It was only once a year, and it was the best for them.

Lucas was next, hugging and tickling her until she laughed.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he greeted warmly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!"

There was a large excited smile on her face, and Peyton and Lucas didn't even wonder, because they already knew what she was going to say.

"Santa came!"

"He did?!"

"There's all these presents!"

Ella was always the first one to wake, at a very early hour for someone her age, tiptoeing down one step at a time to see presents wrapped enticingly underneath the tree, and for a bit she'd sit on the steps looking at all of it…like she was in another world.

"Can we please go open them? Please, please?!"

Lucas and Peyton just looked at each other. "I don't know…alright, let's go," Lucas announced, unexpectedly grasping Ella into his arms, and when she laughed her baby laugh he couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek.

Peyton smiled at the two of them, and she knew that today was going to be wonderful. "Luke, don't forget the camera!" Peyton called, and Lucas muttered an oops and twirled around, prompting Ella to laugh at how silly he was being.

They did the same thing they did every year: gathered around the tree, for once Ella not even caring about having to sit uncomfortably on the floor. Lucas and Peyton let her open each present from Santa first, and Peyton swore each time she opened another gift her smile got wider.

Ella was quick to reach for a gift under the tree. "Here Mama! It's from me," she said.

"Awe, sweetie you didn't have to get me anything," Peyton insisted with a smile. Nevertheless, she took the gift gingerly in her hands, noticing how it was wrapped in tissue paper. Bundles of tissue paper. She unwrapped it carefully, at the end revealing an acorn covered in red glitter, hung by red stringed ribbon.

A Christmas tree ornament.

"I made it at school."

Peyton only smiled as she handled it carefully in her hand. She decided out of all the ornaments that she had collected over the years and the ones hung on the tree, she now had a new favorite. "I love it baby," she insisted softly, and gave Ella a big kiss and a hug. "Thank you. Should we put it on the tree?"

Ella nodded excitedly. "Which branch?"

"Somewhere I can see it," Peyton answered, and Ella dutifully chose an empty branch next to the middle of the tree that faced the front. "Perfect."

"Daddy, isn't it your turn now?" Ella asked Lucas, who sat cross legged, a cup of coffee resting by his knee.

"I guess it is," he replied with a smile. After retrieving his gift from under the tree (he placed it strategically so Peyton wouldn't notice and try to guess what it was) he handed it to his wife, hoping she would love it.

Peyton had an inkling of what it was from its shape. But she said nothing. She just undid the wrapping, and her eyes widened. "How did you…?" Peyton asked him, cradling it gently in her hands. It was an extremely rare edition of all of Ella Fitzgerald's greats, on vinyl, and Peyton couldn't count how many times she tried in vain, to seek it out. She certainly had reason, since that fateful and quiet night where she led her husband of one year into a room surrounded by lit candles, and told him that they were going to have a baby. It was Ella Fitzgerald's voice they both heard playing in the background.

"It took me forever to find…" Lucas admitted. But because he was lucky, one day he got a call from Peyton's faithful and old friend Max, the one who still lived at home but had run her favorite record store. The very same one where she bought her first record; where she would escape to when her days got dark; where she fell in love with music. Max told him that the record he'd been looking for, for so long, had finally been found. "…but Max called me up and said somehow he ended up getting it."

"You talked to Max?" Peyton asked him.

Lucas nodded. "I knew that he closed down the store. But I figured that it was perfect that this record came from him. That way you could have a piece of something you were forced to let go of."

Peyton just looked at him, her eyes starting to water. For a second she was speechless. Was this man for real? "Luke…."

"Do you like it?" He asked needlessly, but with a hopeful spark in his eye all the same.

"Are you kidding? I love it," she told him softly. She was about to kiss him in thanks, but Ella's young voice interrupted them.

"Hey, it says Ella on here. That's my name!"

Lucas chuckled. "It sure is. Do you know why?"

Ella shook her head. "Why?"

"You were named after her," Lucas supplied with a smile, after sharing a glance with Peyton. "We gave you her name on purpose, because we love her, and now, we love you."

Ella just smiled her little girl smile that proved she understood.

"We love you even more," Peyton told her truthfully, unable to hide a smile.

"So much more," Lucas agreed, and at Ella's smile, because he did this often, he quickly brought her in his arms before she could get away. But no matter how hard she seemed to try and get away Lucas and Peyton both knew she didn't mind when they both tickled her until she couldn't breathe and hugged her tight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After they opened the last of the gifts (which included underwear and a very early printing of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carole for Lucas) Peyton made breakfast, at the same time dialing and receiving calls to and from all their family and friends who wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas and have Ella tell them all about what Santa had brought her. While Ella had a great time playing with her new gifts, Lucas walked around her picking up the ripped wrapping paper and discarded cardboard and putting it in a large black trash bag.

Before they knew it, it was time to head for Nathan and Haley's for dinner (they rotated houses every year). Lucas had been waiting for quite some time, dressed in a deep blue button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was already putting on his warm black pea coat and his scarf; it was so cold in Tree Hill this year that he could feel the air seeping through the cracks between the door and its frame.

"Peyton! We gotta go!" A second passed before he could see her heels and her long legs descending down the stairs. He saw her red dress and how she looeds in it, how perfectly it fit her in all the right places, from the curve of her chest to the curve in her waist. He sees her; and he thinks he's forgotten how to breathe.

"Ella's just gotta get her shoes on," Peyton told him, and that's when Lucas noticed his little girl, in an adorable red dress with white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, and with her naturally curly hair and green eyes, she looked exactly like her mother.

"I'll help," Lucas said, and after ushering Ella to sit on the chair, he crouched down to easily slip on one shoe, as Ella does the other.

"You look handsome Daddy," Ella said, after quietly observing from her spot.

"Well thanks. And I think you look so pretty in your dress," he commented sweetly, and he loved the voice inside his head that told him how lucky he was to be surrounded by such beautiful girls.

Ella smiled shyly. "Thank you." She brought her voice down to a whisper so only her father could hear. "Momma looks pretty too, right?" She asked him even though she already knew the answer.

Lucas smiled, and from the corner of his eye he saw Peyton smile slightly to herself, no matter that she was pretending not to hear as she was gathering all the things they needed to bring to her brother-in-law's house.

"Right." He gave Ella a wink, and then helped her up from the chair, putting on her white bubble coat that would keep her warm.

"All the bags are ready," Peyton announced, and she gives Lucas a weird look when she realized he'd been looking at her. "What?"

Lucas' eyebrows knit together, and he's mentally questioning her why she would even ask such a thing when she looked the way she looked. He took a step closer to her and put one hand on her waist. Almost instantly time slows down.

"Your daughter's right, you know. You look pretty…pretty amazing." He whispered, after taking the time to fully look at her.

"It's our daughter," Peyton told him coyly, even if she knows she doesn't even need to.

"Wear red more often."

"I could…" she said quietly, and then she leaned in slowly towards his lips, and she just knew he was waiting for it. But then instead of him capturing her lips like he had wanted to, she moved back before he got there. "…But then it'd be less special." She tried hard to hold in her giggle at his disappointed expression, and she hid it by holding up a big brown bag for him to take. "This is for the car."

Peyton walked away and put on her coat and scarf, and Lucas is left to just smile and shake his head. Today, it was special. That's for sure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe it's still snowing," Peyton remarked in awe as Lucas shut the front door behind them.

"They say it's gonna snow all night too," Lucas replied, to which Ella grew ecstatic. "Who knows how many inches."

Peyton smiled, admiring how magical the snow looked atop roof houses, along with the combination of Christmas lights and the stars in the sky. She loves the fact that this Christmas was a white one. "I love snow."

Apparently Ella did as well, as she strayed from behind Lucas and stuck her glove covered hands into the snow by the front steps. She smiled, and Peyton had to snap a photo. Lucas hated to be a buzzkill no matter how cute the moment was; but they would be late.

"Come on sweetheart, we gotta get to Aunt Haley's," Lucas told her, taking her small hand in his. He led her carefully down the walkway to the car beside Peyton, but no matter how carefully he led her, her poor, poor balance caused her to fall towards more snow; even if Lucas had shoveled it clear earlier. Lucas heard Peyton's gasp and he reacted instantly, putting his hands in the right place to prevent Ella from hitting the ground. He lifted her up into his arms, hoping she wouldn't cry. She didn't. "You okay?"

Ella noded and just smiled. "It's just snow. Snow is soft."

"How about Daddy carries you anyway?" Lucas asked her, partly for his wife's sake since he knows there's some ice further down the path, and also for his, because he knows nothing beats being able to have his little girl in his arms. Peyton walked beside Lucas, grabbing his hand. "She's okay."

"I know. I just can never get used to that feeling…" She meant the feeling that came her way when she saw her daughter lose her balance, or trip over her own feet because of how her legs turn in due to her cerebral palsy, and how severe it was. How Peyton had to help Ella move from one simple place to another because she couldn't do it on her own. She felt her heart tear in her chest, because it only reminded her of how unfair it was and how her daughter shouldn't have to go through it.

On the other hand, she knew that there was nothing she could do but take her hand or help her up, and lead her to the other side of the room all the same.

Lucas looked at her, and nodded back. "I know. Me neither."

"You brought her walker, right?"

In order to ensure the easiest mobility possible for Ella, to avoid mishaps like losing her balance or worrying about things like how she would get to one side of the room to another without having to plant her hand on the wall (it was becoming a habit she had to get rid of), she was given a walker by her physical therapists outside of school.

The walker was a mechanism with a sturdy silver frame, and Ella could step inside it. It wrapped around her, and on the sides it had red handles with a unique grip, complete with a black leather restraint that held her hips in place and assisted with her posture. Since it helped her with walking independently, Ella brought it wherever she went to use both in and outdoors. The only set back was that it only had two wheels; one on each of its front legs. The two back legs had rubber tips that would drag along the floor, and that proved to be tiresome for Ella at times. Even if it made the muscles in her arms stronger, the point was to have the focus on her legs and to have her use them more, instead of sitting in her stroller. Even if Ella didn't like to use it, her parents made her do it anyway because the knew it was best for her.

"It's already in the trunk," Lucas told her.

The car ride to Nathan and Haley's was much longer than usual, with all the snow and Peyton's reminders to Lucas to drive slow. They were all mesmerized by the snow fall, and it got even better, with the heat being on full blast. Even more, after they allowed Ella to listen to a bit of Christmas music, Lucas tuned to his favorite radio station, smiling when he was able to sing along with The Pogues.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas asked Peyton, looking over from the driver's seat, watching him with a smile reserved only for him.

"You sing off key."

Lucas narrowed his eyes playfully. There was no use in refuting. He could say one thing, though. "You're jealous of my Pogues collection," he told her, refuting to the songs of one of his favorite bands not on vinyl, but on tape.

Peyton's eyes widened. "I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are."

Peyton crossed his arms and smirked. "Why would I be jealous when my collection is bigger?"

"That is not true!"

Peyton nodded and reached over to stroke the outline of his ear like she did often. "Sorry babe."

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't believe it." This was The Pogues, he'd been listening to them since he could remember. If it was true, then him and Peyton had more in common than he'd thought.

"Wanna bet?" Peyton as him with a raised brow.

Lucas knew it was going to be dangerous…sometimes he got dizzy looking at the number of records on vinyl his wife claimed as her own. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Since they weren't moving because of the little bit of traffic, Lucas reached into his coat and brought out his black leather wallet, taking out a crisp bill. "20 dollars," he announced, bringing it down dramatically on the empty space next to the cup holder between them.

Peyton smirked. "You're that scared I'll win?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine." He brings out more bills. "50 dollars." When Peyton relented, he adds, "You that scared I'll win?" He only winks at her, and she feels her heart fluttering.

This Christmas she'll surely remember.

When they pulled up to Nathan and Haley's, it was almost out of the ordinary. Even though the beloved couple was more than humble and never admitted it, they lived in a mansion, thanks to Nathan's Charlotte Bobcat salary. This very mansion was covered in Christmas lights, which Nathan insisted on doing with his son every year; it was a tradition for them. Sometimes Jamie loved getting into a friendly contest with the neighbors to see which house was decorated the best. This year? With all the lights that went off red and green and the Christmas wreaths… it was enough without being obnoxious… and the Scotts totally won.

They rang the bell, and the door opened to a grinning Haley and Nathan and a chorus of Merry Christmas, as well as numerous hugs and kisses. Music was playing in the background, and this year the house was full…from Peyton and Lucas, to Brooke and Jullian along with seven month-old Natalie… to Skills and Lauren, Mouth and Millicent, Fergie, Junk, and their girlfriends…. to Nathan's mother Deb and her boyfriend Stephen…to Haley's sister Quinn and her husband David.

"Glad you guys made it okay," Haley told them gratefully, shutting the door behind them. Ella was completely and entirely capitvated by her aunt and uncle's Christmas tree...it glowed brilliantly with white lights and red and golden bulbs, ornaments of all kinds sitting between the pine branches. Stacks of presents sat under the tree in red and silver wrapping paper, begging to be opened.

"Yeah, it's chilly out there," Peyton replies, glad to be out of the cold and into the warmth of the hous. this house in particular; with the smell of food coming from the kitchen, with the stockings hung on the mantle… it felt like Christmas as soon as you walked in the door.

"Uncle Lucas!" At the call of his name, Lucas turned to see an eager nine year-old Jamie coming his way, in nicely dressed black slacks and a wine color dress up shirt. He slid next to his uncle in his socks.

"Hey! Merry Christmas, buddy," Lucas told him after he gave him a big hug and a handshake.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Peyton," Jamie told her with a big smile.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Peyton returned, giving him a warm embrace. "You look so handsome," she remarked as she admired his attire.

"Thanks. Gotta look good, right Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked him, to which all the adults just laughed.

"You're right," Lucas agreed, bumping Jamie's fist.

Jamie didn't forget to say hello to who was next. He crouched down to Ella's level, and gave her his most. "Hey Ella," he greeted, opening his arms for her to give him a big hug.

"Jamie!" She immediately returned his hug, and Haley and Peyton both mentally agreed with just once glance that they'd never see anything more adorable than the bond between those two; so much so that Jamie was more of a brother to Ella than a cousin. Either way, they knew that it would last for a long time.

"Merry Christmas Cuz," he told her. "Hey, I'm about to start a Frogger game with Uncle Skills. Wanna come play?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" At this, Jamie helped Ella take off her shoes, then gently lifted her off her feet and into his arms so he could take her into the game room. He didn't get too far before he turned back on his feet. "Is this OK, Aunt Peyton?"

Peyton saw the tentative caring look on Jamie's face; how steadily he held Ella in his arms, and how she gripped loosely onto his shirt, which was a sign that she wasn't afraid he would drop her.

"Of course it is, Jamie," Peyton assured him. "I trust you with her."

Jamie smiled. He was glad, because he even knew that the number of trustworthy Peyton had in her life concerning her daughter was few. With that, he turned around in his original direction, heading for the game room, with along with game systems and a large TV screen, had unique arcade games and a pool table. "Did Santa get you all kinds of cool stuff?"

Haley and Peyton just shook their heads. "How cute is that?" Haley asked Peyton rhetorically as she put her arm around her good friend.

"Too cute," Peyton agreed, and she let Haley lead her into the kitchen to meet with Brooke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Say hey to the camera, ladies," Mouth announced as he walked into the kitchen with a video camera in his hands. All the girls waved in laughter: Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Millicent, Lauren… they were d having fun while getting all the food onto their rightful serving platters to help get the lovely table ready for dinner.

Lucas, Nathan and all the guys come into the kitchen, and they tried in vain to pick at the food without any of the girls noticing.

"Hey!" Haley yells, pointing her wooden spoon at all the perpetrators. "What are you doing? Get out of my kitchen!"

"We're hungry!" They say in unison.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Now get out!" All the guys slinked out unhappily, all except for one. "Wait wait wait! You," Haley tugged at his blue shirt.

Lucas turned around on his heels. "Yes, best friend?" Lucas took a sip of the beer Nathan offered to him earlier before he had to do whatever task she commanded of him.

"Well, best friend. Did you talk to Quinn yet? She keeps talking about how much she misses you and if she says another word, I might hit her."

Lucas smiled. Quinn grew up with him and Haley, and they all got even closer when Taylor went off to college and was on the road. Before she herself went her own ways, they were inseparable: playing mini golf, seeing movies nobody else saw, and unbeknownst to Haley, Lucas and Quinn had quite a ball making Taylor's famous pot brownies. "Yes, we were actually having a great conversation until I reminded myself it's been a very long time since I've been fed. I spoke to David too. He seems a little off," Lucas confessed quietly.

Haley nodded, sobering up at the mention of her older sister's fraying marriage to her husband. "Him and Quinn are having a tough time lately," she admited, knowing she could trust Lucas. She went on to discreetly tell him how Quinn confessed to her younger sister over the phone that she was falling out of love, and soon her marriage would be over.

"Wow," was all Lucas could say at the end of it all. He felt bad, he really got along with David, and he knew Nathan and Haley did too. He was generally an easy guy to get along with. "So this is their last Christmas together, you think?'

"Seems that way."

"I agree," Nathan said, quite out of nowhere.

Haley's eyes widened. "Nathan! How much have you heard?"

Nathan shrugged innocently, his hand clutching a beer. "What? It's not like you haven't already told me this. Plus, it's painfully obvious. They're avoiding each other like the plague."

Haley nodded. It was obvious. They barely could stand to be in the same room with each other for a long period of time, but Haley and Nathan were both grateful that they were trying very hard not to make it miserable for everyone else.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, though," Nathan added mischievously.

Haley's eyes narrowed as she tried to read her husband. "Why? Nathan Scott, what did you do?"

"Clay's here. I invited him," Nathan wiggled his brows.

"Who's Clay?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Nathan's agent," Brooke supplied excitedly. Nathan looked at her quizzically. "I went over and asked him…it was casual conversation."

"Yeah, okay."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She turned towards her best friend. "He's cute, what do you want me to do?"

Peyton laughed. Of course he was.

"I love my husband," Brooke insisted seriously.

Peyton put her hands up in surrender. "I know you do."

"Okay, good," she smiled her bubbly smile after she blew Jullian a kiss. "Where were we?"

"20 bucks says they flirt," Nathan announces with a bill in his hand, to which Lucas nods.

"Nathan!" Haley scolds, hitting him on the shoulder.

"After David leaves, 50 says they have at least one round of eye sex by the end of the night," Brooke cuts in, looking in her purse.

"I am so in."

Haley's eyes widened, horrified. "Brooke Davis…Baker!"

"What? I mean really Haley, you can smell the sexual tension like a mile away. And I just met the guy."

Haley held up her hands dramatically. "That's just.. Ugh! In my house? Really?"

"Oh come on, Haley James. This house has seen some things," Nathan suggested.

"Whatever. Say that I'm a little tipsy, and heard nothing. Okay? Okay. Now now more bets, dinner's ready and aren't we all hungry?"

"Now wait a minute Hales," Lucas said, to which Haley turns around, not knowing whether she should have. "Earlier, Peyton and I placed 50 bucks on which one of us had a bigger Pogues collection. What do you think of that?" He smirked when he saw Peyton shake her head.

"Easy. You do." Haley didn't even miss a beat. "Actually, I kind of want to get in on this now."

"Whoa, whoa okay. Nathan!" Peyton calls.

"What?" Nathan walked back into the kitchen, thinking that all that was going on was long over, and he was just waiting for the great food.

"Who has the bigger Pogues collection? Me, or your brother?"

Nathan glanced between the two contenders and just laughed. "Is this a trick question?"

"No. It's a bet. 50 bucks."

"Easiest 50 bucks ever, Sawyer. Shoulda made him double it. Actually, I will."

"Sweet," Peyton says. "Hear that Haley? It's 100 bucks now."

"I'm in!" She calls from outside the kitchen, but then she returned. "Boys, are you going to help me with this food or not?"

Lucas and Nathan immediately start to assist, with Peyton, Millicent, Lauren, and Deb helping to make sure everything was set at the dining room table. There was enough space for everyone, and they toasted and cheered when the ham was carried in, to which Nathan made the first cut. At a full table, they reminisced and they told stories from their high school days, laughing until they and every one of them got truly reminded of what Christmas was all about.. celebrating and being around the ones you love when it matters most.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After dinner, they play all kinds of different group games like Charades and Tabboo… and of course, I Never. Quinn weaved around the room taking pictures, first all the guys dressed up nice in front of the tree, then all the ladies, then all the kids (Natalie in Ella's arms and two month-old Matthew in Jamie's) and finally the "everyone in front of the Christmas Tree" picture which was taken every year.

There was dessert of pie and ice cream… and gradually, the hours faded as they all danced (including Jamie and Ella), some to the music of Nat King Cole. At least, Lucas and Peyton were.

"L is for the way you look at me…. O is for the only one I see…" Lucas sang to her softly, softly so no one else could really hear. He had one of his hands on her waist, and she had on one his shoulder, and he just smirked that stupid smirk of his when he caught her smiling. "So you don't think I sing off key now, huh?" She didn't answer, so he continued, "V is very very extraordinary and E is even more than anyone that you adore…and love is all that I can give to you…"

Peyton's heart was pounding harshly in her chest, she shut her eyes and it was like the whole world around them faded into nothing, and it was just her and the love of her life, dancing the night away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soon the Scott house got emptier and emptier, and soon it was just the blonde Scotts, the Davis-Bakers, Skills and Lauren, the McFaddens, and Deb. They were all cozy in the sitting room, and Haley convinced Nathan and Peyton convinced Lucas (not many wanted to know how) to set up the fireplace. With the fireplace warming up the room as they opened more presents, with the Christmas lights and the snow falling, Peyton felt like she was in a Winter Wonderland. Surrounded by her family and friends, she didn't want to imagine being anywhere else.

"It's true," Nathan announced as he came in the fireplace lit room from the sliding door, snow boots and all.

"What is?" Haley asked from her curled up spot on what they called "the sleepy chair" for good reason. A few minutes sitting in that comfortable piece of furniture, and one found themselves with the uncontrollable need to doze off to sleep.

"The weather reports about all the snow. 27 inches."

Haley's eyebrows raised. "Oh my God, you're kidding."

Nathan shook his head. "No, just measured it." He held up the yellow measuring tape as proof.

"Wow."

Lucas looked to Peyton, and then his watch. It was getting late. "How are we going to get home in two feet of snow? They've probably closed all the roads."

Haley looked to the couple, suddenly getting excited as a great idea entered her head. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you guys leave. We're snowed in… you should sleep over!" She told the same to Brooke and Jullian when they came back from checking on a sleeping Natalie.

Jamie's face instantly lit up. "Awe man, can you? That would be totally awesome. Oh! And then we can have a huge snowball fight? Can we Dad, please please? There's enough people here to make it boys vs. girls."

Peyton just glanced to her husband… and he knew that they were both having a great time and didn't feel like going anywhere. "Alright Hales, I guess you're stuck with us."

"Us too," Brooke relented happily. Everyone else agreed. It was set. Haley and Nathan were having company overnight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jamie was a happy 9 year-old when enough people had agreed to join the snowball fight, running around and putting on all this gear so he could show his uncle and dad what he was really made of.

In the midst of it all, Lucas decided to check in with his little girl. He caught her when she was walking past him, and she giggled and laughed as he kept her in his arms. He let her sit on his knee as he crouched on the ground with his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you having a nice Christmas?" He asked her gently, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ella nodded with a little smile. "Yes!"

Lucas chuckled. "Good. Well guess what?" He asked her quietly, as if he were preparing her for a little secret.

"What?"

Lucas' eyes started to sparkle, because hers did. "Christmas might last a little longer!"

"Really?!"

"How do you feel about sleeping over with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley tonight?"

Ella's eyes widened and the sparkles in her eyes grew. "With Jamie too?"

Lucas nodded. "With Jamie too. And Aunt Brooke, and Uncle Jullian…what do you say?"

Ella just kept smiling, and Lucas had his answer. "I say yay!"

Lucas laughed, "Good. Did you want to go out and play with me and Mommy out in the snow?"

Ella thought about it, putting her little finger to her chin. Her father looked particularly petulant with his puppy dog eyes, so she nodded. "OK!"

Peyton changed Ella out of her nice Christmas dress and into more snow-resistant clothing: hand me down boots from Jamie, a warmer jacket, and water resistant black pants. She wore mittens, a scarf, and a hat, and Peyton (who also changed) took her by the hand and led her out into the cold. "Look at all this snow, baby girl," Peyton said, as they walked in the clean, majestic sheets of snow in Nathan and Haley's huge backyard.

"Mama!" Ella wailed, and she tripped and fell into the piles of snow.

"You're OK," Peyton said, picking up Ella through her echoes of carefree laughter. "Look, there's Daddy! Want to go say hi?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, but shh," Peyton warned, and they both crept up on Lucas, who was busy trying to peg Lauren with a snowball.

"Daddy!" Ella called, lunging to hug him on the arm as Peyton held her.

"Hey!" Lucas turned with a smile, kissing her cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"Can you help me make a snow angel?" She pleaded so dearly in her little voice. Peyton let her go into Lucas' arms, where she stood in the snow. Lucas' hands either hands on her hips to balance her.

"Sure I will." He gently lay Ella down in the snow, where she giggled deliriously, sticking her arms and feet out to the sides. "Now, just move your legs and arms like this," Lucas demonstrated the motion, and put his hand on Ella's lower leg to help her get started. Unbeknownst to him, Peyton crept up from behind and pushed him into the snow, laughing hysterically. He rolled beside Ella, the coat he borrowed soaked in snow. "Hey!" he shouted, through his daughter's uproarious laughter. "C'mere," he said, reaching up and pulling his wife down towards him in the snow before she could run.

Peyton laughed, falling unceremoniously on top of him. She reached for a handful of snow before smearing it all over Luke's face, his cheeks reddened from the wind chill. "It's cold!" he said petulantly, his voice small.

Peyton wiped the snow away and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry! I had to-"

Lucas grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Peyton's sides, laughing heartily. "Got you now," Luke said, throwing more snow. He only stopped to interrupt Peyton's laughter, by reaching up and kissing her in the cold December air, and they embraced in the snowfall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon, Ella complained that it was too cold, so Peyton carried her inside. Deb and Brooke were chatting over a warm fire, and every once in a while, Deb got up to maintain it.

"I'm cold, Mama," Ella said, cuddling into her mother's chest.

"I know baby, don't worry, Mama's gonna get you warmed up."

"Did you have fun in the snow, Cookie?" Brooke asked Ella from the sleepy chair.

"Yeah!"

"Hales?" Peyton called through the house, before she spotted her friend coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Is it OK if I give Ella a warm bath? She's freezing."

"Of course," Haley answered, ushering Peyton upstairs. "Go right ahead. Use any bathroom you like."

When Peyton carried Ella (dressed in red footie pajamas) back down to the living room, Nathan had just emerged from a shower himself, his hair still damp.

"Sit right here baby, I'm going to go find your daddy," Peyton told Ella, kissing the crown of her head. She turned to her brother-in-law and asked, "Have you seen Luke?"

"Uh, yeah I think I saw him heading into the other bathroom. Second one on your left." As Peyton went back up the stairs, Nathan watched over his niece. "You done playing in the snow, sweetie?" He asked Ella, when Brooke had gotten up to check on Natalie.

"Yeah, I was really cold," Ella said. Her hair was still wet from her bath, an she shivered just a bit.

"Here, let me get you a blanket." Nathan reached for a blanket by the fireplace and draped it over his niece, making sure her feet were nice and snug, since they were always so cold. "Stretch your legs out," he said, gently extending her legs. He pulled a lever from one side of the couch, and footrests extended into the air, so the couch turned into a recliner. "There we go. Here's a pillow," Nathan gently placed a pillow behind his niece's head. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Ella cheered, sitting up. She kept her hands placed atop the red fleece blanket Nathan had draped over her. She watched as he turned on the television and put in a DVD for her, Wallace and Gromit's Greatest Collection, and he obliged when Ella politely requested to watch her favorite episode, the one where Wallace and Gromit go to the moon made of cheese.

"You want something to drink, Ella? Milk, Juice?" The one thing about Nathan, especially when he was host, was that he never let anyone go without something in their hand. Whether it be a drink, like water or alcohol, or a snack, like chips or pretzels.

Ella shook her head. "Oh, I know. Hot Chocolate!"

Ella nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "Yeah!"

Nathan laughed. "I knew it. You sure are a chocolate monster, huh? Kinda like your old man."

"Chocolate is the best," Ella told him, and he laughed again.

"Alright," he stood up from his couch and walked to the kitchen, but then quickly turned back around when he forgot a rather important question. "How many marshmallows do you want?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton crept down the hallway toward the second bathroom to the left as per Nathan's instructions. The mirth from downstairs gradually died down as Peyton cautiously entered the bathroom. She spotted Luke's clothes in a neat pile on top of the hamper, and she let the steam of the shower envelop her. She quickly shed her tee shirt and jeans, put her clothes on top of Luke's, before gently knocking on the opaque shower door.

Lucas opened the door slowly, his body drenched in hot shower water, and smiled. "Hey," he said. He eyed her up and down and asked her mischievously,"What's going on?"

Smirking, Peyton reached behind her and unclipped her red bra, letting it fall to the floor. She could see the desire beginning to flood Luke's eyes and she smiled to herself. "Can I come in?"

Lucas exhaled as he looked his wife up and down, from her delicious curves and long, long, legs. God, she was drop dead gorgeous. "You don't have to even ask," Lucas said, and Peyton chuckled. She shed the rest of her clothes, took her husband's hand, and stepped into the steamy warmth of the shower. "Hi," Lucas whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips passionately.

Peyton hooked her arms around his neck, letting him run his hands up and down her back. "Hi," she whispered back, running her hand down Luke's cheek. She could feel him pressing against her in all the right ways.

"Water feels OK?" Lucas asked softly, kissing her soft lips again.

"Mhm," Peyton said back, shutting her eyes as Lucas' lips massaged the skin of her neck, as she lightly scratched his back the way he liked it. "This is nice."

Lucas exhaled, pulling Peyton close so that their skin touched. He rubbed her back, kissed her neck and sighed, "God, I finally get a moment alone with you," he said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, tracing her shoulder blades with one finger.

Peyton's heart was racing so fast she almost got dizzy, as she kissed Lucas and laid her cheek against his broad shoulder. "I love you, Luke," she said, squeezing him against her.

"I love you too, baby," Luke said. "Can I wash you?" he asked quietly, and Peyton could see how deep blue his eyes became.

She wordlessly nodded, her stomach curling in nerves. She watched as Lucas took some body wash and squeezed some into his hands, lathering it with water and gently bringing his hands to her skin. He ran his hands all over back first, then her waist, then up to the slopes of her shapely breasts. She sucked in a breath and he held his hand there only for a second or two. She grabbed his wrist and held on tightly, telling him all she had to tell him with just a lustful stare. As the body wash glided down her skin, Peyton ran her hands down Luke's sculpted chest, bringing body wash along with it. She couldn't stop kissing him, his lips soft and gentle. Her hands hooked around his neck, and soon his slick body was pressed up against hers. The warmth and wetness of his tongue was more than enough to make her feel out of this world amazing.

"What're you doing to my heart?" Luke asked with a smile, which faltered when he saw the slight, yet apparent, fear in his wife's eyes. "Hey...I'm just jokin'. You know I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, melding his lips onto hers once more, moaning when she nipped on his lower lips. He turned and lathered the shampoo into his hands, burying them in Peyton's curls. She tipped her head back and turned so that her back was to Luke's chest, while his hands massaged her scalp and the long tendrils of her hair. Soon she smelled like the slightest hint of vanilla. "This is the best Christmas ever," he said, nibbling on her ear, bringing his hands to gently massage her full breasts, as she leaned against him. Her eyes were tightly shut, smiling as Lucas hummed "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," in her ear. She put her hands over his, and he held them right where they were, as he massaged her gently. She let out breathy moans and thanked the sweet lord for her husband's hands.

Soon Lucas added conditioner to her smooth locks, and she the same for him, and they rinsed under the hot water, just holding each other...safe and free from all prying eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I guess I'll have to borrow pajamas from Nathan," Lucas said, draped only in a white towel. Peyton spent a good minute or two checking our her husband's sexy body. She had half a mind to tear off that towel right then and there. She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her own white towel.

"Actually, I heard the weather reports earlier and packed an overnight bag for all of us just in case. Your clothes are in there somewhere." Lucas turned and sure enough, a black duffel bag lay open on top of the bed.

Lucas sighed in relief. "What would I do without you?"

Peyton just smiled.

"Speaking of," he continued. "Not too long after we opened presents, I realized I was stupid and forgot to write you a card."

Peyton furrowed her brows. That's right. There was no card. She knew Lucas felt bad about those types of things. "That's okay," she told him truthfully.

"No, isn't." Lucas rubbed her back, the towel edging over her skin.

"Make it up to me now, then. What would you've said? Or, written?"

Lucas thought, long and hard. He liked this game. "Well, I would've said, that…" He looked into Peyton's green eyes, and felt the way he got to hold her, and from then on it was easy. "I would've said.. 'Peyton, I hope you know that not only is this gift a way of showing you how much you mean to me, but that I will do anything and everything to make you happy…and how all the presents in the world can't even try to make me feel as lucky as I do with you in my life. No matter how hard things will get, the best thing about waking up in the morning is having you right there next to me…."

Peyton just laughed and tried not to cry, and she can't look in his eyes anymore because she knows she will. But Lucas can't finish before he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear to have her look back at him. He clears his throat, and says "…Where I can tell you how much I love you, and of course.. a Merry Merry Christmas, here's hoping to many more with you, my beautiful love of my life" He waits for a second, thankfully so Peyton can compose herself. "How's that?" He asked with an adorable smile on his face. "Want me to rewrite it?"

Peyton kissed him, and he gratefully tightened his hold around her, and for a moment wished there were mistletoe above their heads. But then, he felt the warmth of her body pressed up against him, and the skin he gets to feel, and he changed his mind. He didn't need mistletoe. He had all he ever needed right in his arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where's my baby?" Peyton asked, coming down the stairs. She wore a baby blue t shirt with white pants that had Christmas tress on them, and Lucas who wore a white shirt and red flannel bottoms.

"I'm right here," Nathan said, grinning.

"Hey...not anymore," Lucas pouted, taking his wife's hand in his.

"Yeah, yeah OK," Nathan said, carrying a mug of hot chocolate with a large dollop of whipped cream towards his niece.

"What's this?" Peyton asked, moving to sit next to Ella on the recliner couch. "Hot Chocolate? Oh, Uncle Nathan spoils you! What do you say, baby?"

"Thanks, Uncle Natey!" Ella cheered.

Peyton gently tickled her until she was let under the blanket, and they cuddled together. "You're warm," she whispered, kissing her daughter on her temple.

"I'm watching Wallace and Gromit. They're at a cheese moon, Mama!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I love this episode!" Lucas exclaimed, sitting down next to Ella on her right. Ella gave him some blanket but there was only enough to cover his torso.

"Mama? Is the moon really made of cheese?"

"Oh, you bet," Peyton answered with a smile. "I'll show it to you someday." She took a spoonful of hot chocolate, blew on it to cool it down, and then gently fed it to her baby girl. "Yummy, whipped cream!" Peyton brought the spoon to her own lips and had some herself.

Nathan's face changed into a serious one. "Hey! That's not there for you." His expression had Ella laughing.

When Nathan's back was turned, Ella held up the spoonful to her mother. "You can have some," she offered.

"Awe, thanks." Peyton took the spoonful, and Nathan saw. "Ask if Daddy wants some."

"Ella, don't let her steal your drink!" Nathan was joking but it was hard to tell, and Ella laughed some more. Nathan just grinned when Peyton glared at him. "Sawyer, Luke, you guys want anything?" He pointed over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"No, I'm good Nate. Thanks."

"I'm fine," Lucas answered, before he slyly reached over and spread whip cream over his fingers, putting some on Ella's little cheek.

"Hey!" she squealed, before Lucas leaned in and kissed the whip cream away, making Ella shake with laughter.

Soon after, Jullian snuck up behind the family of three and put Santa hats on their heads.

"Perfect," he announced. It was so perfect that Quinn came up to the both of them and snapped a picture. She claimed one last perfect shot before she had to head home.

"I like your camera," Ella said shyly.

"Well thanks, kid. It's what Santa got me for Christmas. Looks like he's got my back."

They laughed, and Nathan asked Quinn if she was going to be okay walking home alone all by herself since David had already left. Things were bad alright.

"I'll be fine. Clay actually offered to give me a ride," she informed, and Nathan almost snickered, Peyton hid her laugh, and Quinn, oblivious, said her goodbyes and left the room.

Brooke sat down on the sleepy chair and said what almost all of them were thinking. "I bet he did."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, Nathan and Jullian too. "Brooke, a person under five here."

Brooke smiled. "Yes, one that I haven't held since dinner," she said, giving Ella a big hug and kiss. She tried to coerce Ella to come sit with her, but Peyton playfully refused.

"Get your own four year old," she insisted, holding onto Ella tightly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon, several air mattresses were lined up next to each other as all the couples prepared to sleep. The Christmas tree glowed brightly above them all in its final moments before Haley flicked the switch.

Lucas carried a sleeping Ella to the first mattress he found, snuggling her under the duvet cover that Haley graciously set up for them. Peyton gently crawled under the covers, holding Ella safely in her arms, and brushing her hair away from her face. "She's so cute," Peyton whispered to Luke, who crawled into bed next to her. Peyton kissed Ella's cheek, then brought Luke's arm to curl around her.

"You know what the best thing about this room is?" Nathan asked the room rhetorically from somewhere. Lucas only heard his voice. What could possibly be better other than how big it was, its high ceilings, the fireplace and the tree? Nathan simply clapped his hands. As soon as he did, the lights went out, and the room was enveloped in darkness. Everyone cheered playfully. Soon sleep was threatening to dawn on everyone. Until a little voice broke the silence.

"Mama?" Ella asked quietly, "I'm lonely."

Haley spoke up, and soon just her voice was heard, although she herself was not seen. "How could you be lonely? There's like 30 other people in here," she joked, and soon everyone laughed.

"Goodnight, Peyt," Lucas whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you." With his wife in his arms to not only say good morning, but also goodnight... and his beautiful little girl, his brother and best friend… he knew, that this was a feeling that would be hard to explain, and one that he would remember forever.

**THE END**

_Hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave a review :) _


End file.
